Bonds of Love
by ElissaCousland
Summary: A cocky smirk spread across Serah's lips. "I'm going to have you...any way I want you...and there's nothing you can do about it, Claire,".  Farroncest! Bondage! Serah tops Light!


-Bonds of Love-

Serah's ears perked up at the familiar sound of Lightning coming home from a long shift. It was almost two in the afternoon and Lightning had been gone for the better half of the week. Serah set her books down on the coffee table and sprang up from the couch. She could study later. She hiked up her skirt and quickly unbuttoned the top two buttons on her shirt. Not that Lightning had ever noticed, but Serah was beginning to get desperate for her sister's attention. She ran to the door to greet her beloved big sister.

The door crashed open against the wall and for a moment Lightning just stood there, swaying slightly on her feet. Then she stumbled through the open passage and caught herself with one hand, leaning against the wall. Serah was there in a heartbeat to support her and help shut the door behind her. Lightning's blue eyes were unfocused, and Serah knew it had taken everything in her to remain standing.

_Poor Light, _she thought as she started to lead her sister to the couch. _She works so hard and does it all for me, and nobody ever does anything for her and she never even complains._

Lightning grunted with every weary step. Serah could tell she was sore, her muscles moving slow and stiff so she had to fight against them to get them to move, which was far unlike her usual liquid grace. She didn't bother to ask what had happened at work. Lightning never liked to talk about work once she got home, but Serah knew it must have been difficult this time.

Serah sat Lightning down on the couch and crawled out from under her arm. Lightning closed her eyes immediately, her head tilted back toward the cushiony support of the familiar furnishing. Serah stood there a while, just watching her breathe.

_She looks like an angel, sitting there, so peaceful…_

Serah reached out and caressed her cheek, cupping it with one hand and lightly running her thumb back and forth over the crest of her cheekbone. Lighting's eyes opened. She blinked hard once. When she opened them again, Serah's face came into focus before her. Lightning's mouth twitched weakly in a pathetic attempt at a smile.

Without saying a word, Serah moved closer and began to strip Lightning of her sweaty, dirty vestments. Lightning didn't complain, she didn't have the strength to do it herself. When she was down to her bra and underwear, Serah climbed up on the couch and nudged Lightning to make her move. Lightning glanced up and noticed that Serah was trying to wedge herself between Lighting and the couch. She scooted forward just enough to give her some room. Serah straddled her legs around Lightning's legs, and sat back on her heels to get some height.

Slowly, Serah began to knead the tense musculature of Lightning's shoulders. It was hard at first. Lightning twitched and grunted with every painful stroke, and Serah could feel the knots she had to fight against. But eventually, slowly and surely, the flesh gave more and more with each moment. As she continued, she found she could knead her fingers deeper into the slowly relaxing muslces. Lightning's grunts of pain, transformed and became sighs and moans of ecstasy. Serah smiled a little, knowing that she was the one making Lightning feel so good. Her thoughts turned dirty for a moment and she had to supress a wicked grin as she thought, _I bet I could make her feel good in other ways too._

Serah moved her hands to Lightning's neck, soothing away the work-related soreness. She used both hands to go up one side of Lightning's neck and back down the other side. This earned her an appreciative sigh from her sister. Serah shot a glance at Lightning. Her head was bent slightly down, hair fallen over her eyes, which were themselves closed in tranquility.

Serah's heart beat faster. She laced her arms around Light's waist and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. "Feel better?" she whispered against her ear, noticing with a sense of glee, the way Lightning shuddered at her breath against her ear, or the way her nipples had hardened after that gentle kiss to that spot on her neck.

She felt Lightning's grip on her hand go tight. "I-I…yes, much better. Th-thanks," Lightning managed in a strangled whisper. She tore herself from Serah's grasp and stumbled over her own legs to make it to the bathroom. When the door closed behind her, Serah smiled at her handiwork. It was nice to know she could return the favor of making Lightning uncomfortable.

Since she'd broken up with Snow and moved back in with her sister to finish college, she started remembering why she'd dated Snow in the first place. It wasn't fair that she'd used him, of course, but Serah had been desperate to put distance between herself and her sister.

All her life, she'd watched Claire running through her stretch routines or working out vigorously to keep her body in shape. And now that there was no Snow to hide behind, Serah could no longer deny the feelings she had for her sister.

It was wrong. Lightning told herself. Wrong to think of Serah in that way.

With each patter of steaming hot water streaming down onto her body, Lightning felt an assault of guilt, as if each particular drop knowingly accused her of incestuous lust for Serah. She tried to deny her feelings. Tried to assuage her fears of what Serah had done. Lightning had not been nearly so exhausted that Serah's advances had gone completely unnoticed.

The kiss had not been entirely chaste. The way her lips had lingered just a little too long over Lightning's skin, and the unvoiced husky plea behind her spoken words, had sent a pleasurable shiver along Lightning's spine. Was that a flick of her tongue? A tentative nibble on her ear? And had Serah's hands, that had started playing with her piercing, begun to travel lower?

_No! No, of course not. Get a grip, soldier, _she told herself. _You've been working too hard. Now you're starting to imagine things_, and was satisfied with that. She got out of the shower and had to catch herself against the wall. She steadied herself while the world swayed around her for a moment. _Working too hard_, she thought as she pulled a towel around herself and proceeded to dry her body. She then ran it over her head, to get most of the water out. She wrapped it around her body and made for her bedroom.

Serah heard the bathroom door open. She was in the laundry room putting Lightning's clothes into a wash cycle. She dropped a detergent bullet into the machine, shut it, and turned it on. She glanced down the hallway of the tiny apartment and was immediately filled with a stirring of lust as she caught sight of Lightning in a towel that barely covered her. It was cinched closed at the top, though how Lightning had managed that was certainly beyond her sister's reckoning. The rest of it was one long slit up the side of her body, revealing everything to Serah's greedy eyes. She took a step towards her, and Lightning disappeared into her bedroom. Serah quietly tiptoed down the hall.

Her heart was hammering by the time she got to Lightning's room. She closed a hand around the doorknob and slowly pushed it open, trying to wrack her brain for any excuse she might give Lightning for walking in on her.

But she didn't need one. Lightning was laying on her back, soundly asleep in her bed, wearing only panties and a white undershirt that Serah could see her nipples through. She hadn't even bothered to get under the blankets. _Poor thing…she must be so tired_, Serah thought. She turned to leave.

A curious thought stopped Serah with her hand on the doorknob. _Now's my chance. I can do whatever I want, and even if she wakes up, she's too weak to fight back right now. _That truth filled Serah with an uncommon boldness she never would have known was in her. Still, though, she had to take some precautions. This was Lightning after all.

Lightning awoke to feathery tickles, her body twitching instinctively away from the assault. She moaned groggily and sat up.

But she couldn't sit up. Panic seized her senses and she forced herself awake. Serah was there, smiling at her. "Good morning, Sis," she said cheerily, "Well, afternoon really," she shook her head, "It's good to see you're finally awake!"

Lightning tried to process all that was going on. She was half-nude lying on her back on her bed. Serah hovered in her field of vision. She couldn't move. Her arms were strapped down, somehow, above her head. Serah was giggling, and was that a coy glint in her eyes?

"Serah…If this is some kind of joke…" she began, trying to threaten her sister into letting her free.

Serah's face turned serious. "Oh, it's no joke, Lightning," she whispered huskily as she crawled closer, leaning her body against her sister, "I've felt this way for you, for a long time," she said as started kissing her way up her neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lightning asked, her voice merely a frightened whisper.

"What we both want, Claire," Serah replied, running her tongue along Lightning's ear. The older Farron shuddered, her body jerked upward and she moaned through gritted teeth, even as she shut her eyes and turned away from Serah.

"No," she said, opening her eyes when she could breathe normally again. In her line of sight, she saw what held her captive, glaring at the familiar cotton material tied into perfect square knots just like she'd shown Serah how to do. She glanced back at her sister, the first bite of anger coming into her voice, her eyes.

"You tied me up, with your dirty gym socks?"

Serah disregarded her anger, shrugging it off. "There wasn't anything else. Now just…relax," she coaxed with a series of tiny kisses down Lightning's neck. "I'll take care of you,"

After several forced long breaths, while Serah pulled her shirt up and began to knead and caress her breasts, Lightning stated flatly, "Serah. Stop. I don't want this,"

Something came over Serah. Maybe it was because she knew Lightning couldn't fight back. Maybe it was because she knew Lightning would never retaliate. Serah slapped Lightning, not too hard, just enough to sting. "Shut up, Light. Don't you know it's a sin to lie to your family?" she said, a dark light twinkling in her eyes.

Lightning was appalled by the sudden gesture and even more dumbfounded by the power-lust she saw in Serah's eyes. All she could think to say was, " I know of worse sins, Serah, and this is one of them,"

A cocky smirk spread across Serah's lips. "I'm going to have you," she said, squeezing Lightning's left breast. Lightning grunted through gritted teeth. "Whatever way I want you," she continued, giving Lightning's right breast a hearty pinch. Lightning arched, closing her eyes against her ecstasy and shame. "And there's nothing you can do about it, Claire," she grinned triumphantly as she lazily ran her tongue in circles in the space between her breasts, tasting Lightning's skin. Lightning shivered and turned away a tear escaping her tightly shut eyes.

"Serah…please stop," Lightning begged between ragged breaths as Serah's hands wandered lower down her stomach to play teasingly with her belly ring.

Serah smiled mischievously. "Oh, you don't like that? Well maybe I should go lower, then," she mused, letting her hands mimick her words, her fingers trailing down to the line of Lightning's underwear.

"No!" Lightning struggled against her bonds, but it was no use. In the end, Serah succeeded in pulling Lightning's panties off.

The younger Farron climbed over her sister's hips, straddling her. Lightning was actively crying by now, saying "Please stop, Serah. Please. Don't do this,"

Serah continued to ignore Lightning's pleas. She grasped her face in her hands, and kissed her chastely on the lips, to which Lightning could only sob with shame at the feelings that kiss sent coursing through her. Serah pulled back, seizing Lightning's eyes with her steady, lustful gaze. "Look at me, Claire," she instructed in the quietest of whispers.

Lightning's gaze was drawn to hers as she slowly pulled her top over her head. She had purposely removed her bra before hand. Her perky young breasts bounced a little when the top came off. She caught Lightning's gaze once more, mesmerized her with the slow removal on her own lace panties.

"Please, Serah," Lightning begged desperately, "We can't do this,"

Serah gave an exasperated sigh. She rolled her eyes, and folded her arms over her chest, glancing down at Lightning with disappointment. "I'm so tired of you telling me what I can and can't do, Lightning," she said. Then she wadded up her underwear and stuffed it in her sister's mouth. "There. That's better," she mused, in answer to Lightning's muffled protests.

Ecstasy. Sheer, blinding, utter and brilliant. Lightning's shame was washed away on a wave of pure rapture as she felt Serah's body pressed against hers, moving above her. Serah was awkward at first, never having had lesbian sex, but she knew what she and Snow had done, and so, she mimicked him and moved above Lightning, grinding against her sex with her own and it was bliss for both of them.

Lightning groaned, the muscles in her neck straining to suppress the sound as she came. Serah continued, lost in her own journey towards the edge of oblivion and Lightning grunted in pleasure with each roll of the younger girl's hips against hers. Serah cried out, thrusting faster as she latched onto Lightning's shoulders. "Ah! Claire! Claire! "

Lightning watched on in wonder, helpless to move or to hold her as she felt her shudder. Serah collapsed on top of her. With her ear pressed to Lightning's chest, she could hear how rapidly her sister's heart was beating. She placed several small kisses on the flesh there. She pulled back to look at her.

Lighting stared at Serah with a strange look, one Serah had never seen from her before. Serah's lip twitched up in an awkward smile. "Promise not to kill me?" she asked sheepishly.

Lightning nodded. Serah removed the underwear gag from her mouth. Lightning was a bit disappointed, she certainly hadn't minded the taste of Serah in her mouth. "How did you know I was lying?" she asked out of genuine curiosity.

Serah flushed a deep shade of pink as she started to undo the sock bonds. "I…didn't," she said.

"Serah…" Lightning said, in a familiar tone that made the younger sister want to run and hide.

She glanced over at Lightning.

"Come here," Lightning said, pulling her down in to a kiss once she got an arm free.

Serah sighed at her sister's tongue work, feeling her body stir with passion once again. Lightning broke the kiss. Her eyes held the slightest smirk. "I love you, Serah."


End file.
